Not Something Kurt Wanted to See
by ninjamuggle
Summary: Dalton-verse. What happens when Kurt and Blaine walk in to find Reed and Shane making out... on Kurt's bed? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is really short, but I asked for some prompts on tumblr, and this was given to me. So I wrote this. My tumblr is ninjamuggle if you would like to leave me some prompts. :) **

**I don't own Glee. Or Dalton.**

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed loudly as he walked with Blaine through Windsor. Blaine stopped Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, I think we need some alone time." Kurt grinned at his boyfriend.

"Okay. You're room right?"

"Of course. We can't scar Reed." Blaine smirked.

"Alright. Can we drop off my backpack first?"

"Sure." Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked to Kurt's room. Kurt unlocked the door and walked in.  
>"Oh my god." Kurt whispered. Blaine entered his boyfriend's room, to see what was up. Blaine saw his brother on top of Kurt's roommate. Shane was kissing the smaller boy's neck. Neither boy seemed to notice the entrance of Kurt and Blaine. They watched in shock as Shane began kissing Reed passionately on the lips.<p>

"Reed, you're so damn small." Shane whispered.

"Shane!" Blaine exclaimed loudly. He smirked slightly as Shane jumped off the bed completely.

"Oh… Um." Shane blushed a deep red. "Hi Blaine. Hi Kurt." Kurt just stared in shock.

"Reed. Why were you two making out, on MY bed?" Kurt nearly screeched. The small boy just blushed and quickly buried his face in one of Kurt's pillows. Shane looked bashful.

"I didn't know it was your bed." Shane said quietly.

"REED!" Kurt actually did screech this time. Footsteps were heard in the hall. The tweedles came bolting in to see what havoc they didn't cause. They were soon followed by Wes, David, and Dwight. Then a deep voice was heard.

"What the hell is going on?" Chaz stood in the doorway.

"Reed. Shane. Making out. MY BED." Kurt stated.

"Way to go Reed!" Ethan yelled.

"Yeah, GET SOME!" Evan interjected after his brother. Reed's ears darkened, and indistinct mumbling was heard coming from the pillow.

Wes raised an eyebrow, and then turned to David. "I told you they would end up getting together." David quickly elbowed Wes.

"Shut up Wes."

Dwight covered his ears. "I don't want to hear this!" He turned and exited the room.

Charlie shook his head at the hunter and then turned back to everyone else. "So Kurt was screaming because he walked in on Reed and Shane making out on his bed?"

Blaine grinned at the prefect. "Pretty much."

Charlie shook his head. "I'm not dealing with this." He walked out the door like Dwight had. Blaine turned to fine the tweedles on the bed next to Reed poking him while saying, "Reed's got a boyfriend." Blaine quickly went and pulled the insane twins off of the small boy. Blaine unceremoniously shoved them out the door.

"So, Reed, does this mean you're gay?" David asked. More indistinct muttering came from the pillow. Wes noticed Blaine's expression, and then pulled his best friend out of the room.

Blaine ignored his embarrassed brother and went to comfort a fuming Kurt. "Kurt?"

"I'm not sleeping in that bed tonight." Kurt shook his head. Blaine nodded.

"Alright, come on, you can sleep with me tonight." Blaine pulled Kurt out of the room, leaving Reed and Shane. Once the door shut, Reed rolled over.

"Kill me Shane. I'm never living this down." Reed groaned.

Shane just grinned. "You sure aren't." Shane said this as he moved back over to the bed, and picked up Reed.

"Shane! Put me down!" Shane placed Reed on his own bed.

"I was hoping we could continue, but I figured we should move over here." Reed smiled as he brought his boyfriend's lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was going to leave this a one shot... but then I had this idea... It's short, but I like it. This is Kurt attempting revenge on his small friend.**

* * *

><p>Kurt moaned as Blaine attacked his lips with a passionate kiss. Blaine attempted to move them to Kurt's bed. Kurt pulled away slightly and shook his head.<p>

"No. Reed's bed." Blaine didn't question as he pushed his boyfriend down onto the bed and continued to kiss him. This continued for a few minutes, then Reed walked in. Reed froze for a second and the realized what was going on. Reed smirked slightly.

"Kurt, where did you put my sweater?" Reed entered the room further and started digging around in a drawer for his sweater. "I'm talking about the dark green one. The one that looks like it's black. Oh, Hi Blaine." Reed continued walking and looking for his sweater.

Kurt growled in anger as Reed acted like nothing was wrong.

"Oh. Never mind Kurt. I found it." Reed grinned as he pulled the sweater on. Reed then proceeded to throw a pillow at the couple. "Oops. Sorry. I'm looking for a comb." Reed continued making his way around the room.

Kurt once again made an angry sound. "Shh." Blaine silenced Kurt with a kiss.

Reed smirked as he ran a comb through his curls. He knew Kurt was getting pissed at him. Reed then asked a question he knew Kurt would have to answer. "Kurt, can I borrow this hat?" Reed didn't plan on wearing it, he was just trying to get a rise out of Kurt.

Once Kurt heard Reed, he sat up, practically throwing Blaine off of him. "There is no way in hell you are borrowing that hat." Reed just grinned at him as he twirled the hat on a finger.

"Okay. Well, I'm going on my date. By the way, try to make it to your own bed." Reed smirked and then walked out of the room. Kurt flopped back on the bed and screamed into a pillow. That plan had completely backfired.


End file.
